The present invention relates to a novel article of jewelry and a process for assembling the same.
Decorative items, such as jewelry, have been manufactured employing plastic type materials of various shapes and sizes. Normally the decorative article must be attached to a carrier, holder, or another article of jewelry to produce a finished piece. In the past, the connection of the decorative plastic article to the carrier entailed the use of adhesives or complicated mechanical linkages. Although successful in providing an article of jewelry interconnected to a carrier, the prior art methods and techniques are expensive and time consuming.
Prior articles of jewelry have been proposed, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,115,649 and 5,218,839, which entail jewelry settings for diamonds. Such settings included base portions that have particular cuts to hold the diamond in place.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,114,998 and 3,180,112 depict mechanical holders for jewelry having settings that permit interchangability of the same through mechanical locking mechanisms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,396 depicts a convertible stud jewelry in which an ornamental piece is threaded into a threaded stud for use as an earring.
An item of jewelry connectable to a carrier would be a notable advance in the field of decorative articles.